Handcuffed
by SWWoman
Summary: Things get interesting when Reese rescues Carter from the most incompetent kidnappers ever and finds her handcuffed to a bed...


Joss Carter struggled against the handcuffs chaining her to the headboard of the bed. Her struggle was futile; the cuffs were fastened securely and the headboard was sturdy. She ground her teeth in frustration. Could this day get any worse?

She hadn't seen John in days because he'd been busy on a very difficult case and so she'd had to start the day by waking up alone, again. Taylor had been sluggish all morning, she'd barely gotten him to school on time and there had been no opportunity for a decent breakfast. They had gulped down a doughnut in their frenzied dash to school, pulling up to the front door just as the first bell rang.

Once she had made it to work, she found Fusco in a bad mood because John had called him first thing in the morning and as usual it had pissed Fusco off. Joss swore John did it on purpose and then of course, she was left to deal with the grouchy fall-out.

To top it all off, she got jumped by three amateurs on her way to see a CI. Carter had managed to get a groin shot on the blonde guy and he went down like a sack of wet cement. The scrawny guy got a black eye from an elbow she threw but that allowed the fat dude to tackle her to ground, hard. She put up a good fight, but they won because it was three on one...definitely a case of numbers...not skill. Her blouse had been torn, she had lost a couple of buttons and there was a rip in the knee of her slacks. The clothes were probably total losses, she doubted even Finch's talented tailor could salvage them at this point.

Once the blonde guy could actually walk again and they'd stuffed her into their car, they had been so triumphant, congratulating themselves for capturing her and getting one up on The Man in the Suit. They talked excitedly about how the rich dude who was behind the Man in the Suit would cough up a lot of money to get the Suit's favorite detective back. There were a lot of high fives and "dudes" passed back and forth as they nearly broke their arms patting themselves on the back. If Joss's hands hadn't been handcuffed, she would have done a face palm. These chuckleheads had no idea they had just stepped on Batman's cape.

"Guys, it's not going work. Just let me go and you won't get hurt," she tried to reason with them, but Larry, Moe and Curly had dollar signs in their eyes and wouldn't listen. Joss sighed, she had tried but the Hole in the Head Gang would just have to find out for themselves. Hopefully John wouldn't hurt them too badly. The morons didn't even know enough to turn off her phone! At least she wouldn't have to wait long for rescue once Fusco realized she was gone.

Her captors drove her into a small house in Queens and hustled her inside, where they handcuffed her to the bed in the back bedroom. The scrawny one had noticed that her torn blouse was more off her than on her and run a finger down between her breasts. He earned a kick in the ribs for that and had hobbled from the room holding his side. Joss was pretty sure she had cracked one of his ribs and she was perfectly OK with that and ok, maybe she DIDN'T care if John hurt them too badly.

"Think that's bad? Just wait until John gets here," she thought irritably. She twisted her head to look up at her wrist and checked her watch, John had better save her in time for her to get home and fix dinner. He and Fusco were probably never going to let her live down the fact that she kidnapped by the Three Stooges, Stoner Edition.

She didn't have long to wait. About an hour later, Carter was rewarded with the sound of a door being viciously kicked in and one, two, three shots. John believed in being efficient and not wasting bullets; it was a matter of professional pride for him.

"John, in here!" she called to him when the commotion had died down.

John opened the door to the bedroom and paused in the doorway with a wolfish smile on his face, "Well, what do we have here?"

"Oh you are NOT serious!" Joss snapped at him.

"Detective, when it comes to you, I am completely serious," John strolled over to the bed and stood looking down at her with eyes that were suddenly dark with desire.

"Don't even think about it!" Joss snarled.

"Too late," John whispered, as he gently ran his index finger across her heaving chest. "I'm thinking about it and you are in no position to do anything about it, Detective." And he gave her one of his "naughty boy" smiles.

Joss drew in a sharp breath as her traitorous body responded to his gentle touch and playful smile. Damn, this man knew how to touch her! All thoughts of her ordeal at the hands of the Stoned Ones were immediately driven from her mind and all she could focus on was the incredibly sexy man staring down at her.

John's eyes never left hers as he removed his jacket and sat next to her on the side of the bed. Just the way he was looking at her was almost enough to make her climax right then and there. She felt a rush of heat between her legs and her nipples stood at attention at the thought of what he was about to do her.

"It's been too long, baby," John murmured to her as he leaned over and began kissing her. She returned his passion as best she could while still handcuffed to the bed.

"John, uncuff me, please," she begged.

"No."

"John!" She yanked on the cuffs, "Uncuff (yank) me (yank) now!"(yank, yank)

"Shhhh, trust me." His soft hungry mouth covered hers possessively.

John's mouth traveled down her jaw to the sensitive spot under her ear and she whimpered with pleasure. She felt him smile against her neck as his lips continued down to the hollow between her collar bones. He nipped and kissed his way across her left collarbone while she writhed beneath him.

John straddled her hips and stared down at her for a minute. She wasn't bothering to hide her desire or fight the handcuffs anymore, she wanted him too badly. John was right, it _had_ been too long.

John's mouth resumed his journey down her body until he reached her bra. Gently he undid the front clasp and pushed it off her breasts. He bit her nipple and was rewarded with a moan heavy with pleasure.

"That's it, honey, just relax. Let me love you."

Joss closed her eyes and tried to relax. It was hard for her, she wanted to touch him, to run her fingers through his salt and pepper hair, to run her hands over his body and reacquaint herself with all the various scars that told the story of his harsh life. She wanted to hold him tight to her body and feel every inch of him against her.

John's mouth continued its relentless pleasuring of her breasts. He nibbled on her nipples. He ran his tongue around her areola and flicked the nipple. Finally he gently latched on and sucked and tugged until Joss was whimpering his name.

John reached down and ripped the remains of Joss's blouse off her body, allowing his mouth to continue down her body while he rolled her nipples between his fingers. He kissed down to her belly button and gently ran his tongue around the rim.

"John , please, baby, I want to feel you against me."

He sat up and slowly unbuttoned his shirt while Joss watched him from behind hooded eyes, breathing heavily. She licked her lips, and that one small gesture nearly drove John wild. Hastily he removed his dress shirt and pulled his undershirt off. He lay on top of her savoring the feeling of her bare skin against his while he plundered her mouth.

"You feel so good," John purred when he finally pulled back. All Joss could do was make little mewling sounds in reply. She was incapable of coherent thought at the moment.

Joss yanked on the cuffs again. John reached up and lay one of his big hands over hers, his blue eyes staring down in her soft brown ones with such intensity that Joss was left momentarily breathless, "Relax, Joss. It will be worth it, I promise."

"John, I want you now," she managed to moan.

"Patience. You'll have me, all in good time." John lowered his mouth and gently brushed his lips over her cheekbone, back to Joss's ear and nibbled on her lobe while his talented hands lightly stroked her sides. She bucked underneath him and he smiled against her neck. His deadly serious control-freak Detective was out of control.

At this point, Joss was just a puddle of desire lying on the bed. She wasn't used to surrendering control so completely but damned if it wasn't one of the most erotic experiences of her life so far. Those big gorgeous hands of John's where slowly stroking her insane with lust.

John knelt next Joss on the bed and removed her pumps. He slowly and deliberately began unbuttoning her slacks. He lowered the zipper and began pulling down her pants and panties as he kissed his way down her legs. When Joss's pants were off, John removed his own pants freeing his erection. Joss wanted to reach out and touch him but the cuffs continued to restrain her and she nearly screamed in frustration. John saw her frustration and smiled lovingly at her. He wanted her in a complete and utter frenzy for him and she was almost there.

Slowly he kissed her foot and sucked on her toes. He kissed his way back up her legs until he reached her sex. Gently he pushed back her folds giving him a clear unobstructed view of her clitoris. Slowly he ran the tip of his tongue around it, causing Joss's hips to come off the bed. Joss could feel the heat building in her core as John continued to gently run his tongue around her bundle of nerves. Her eyes rolled back into her head as her body rushed to a crescendo. She came, screaming John's name.

John smiled to himself as he watched her try to regroup after her intense orgasm. Slowly he kissed his way back up her body until he was able to position himself at her entrance. Gently he brushed his lips across her mouth and cheeks, leaving butterfly light kisses in his wake. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled up at him. He smiled back down at her and then swiftly impaled her.

John's mouth crashed down on Joss's, smothering her cries as he buried himself in her slick, hot body. He began slowly thrusting inside of her, penetrating deeply each time. He tried to maintain a slow pace to drag it out as long as he could, but with Joss writhing and undulating beneath him, his own desire for her made that impossible and he increased his speed until he was pounding himself into her. He buried his face in her shoulder, swearing as he felt her walls tighten down on him.

Joss felt her orgasm beginning to build again. There was no room for rational thought, just feeling as she simply reacted to John's powerful, deep thrusts into her body. It felt like molten lava had settled into her core, burning everything in it's wake except for the incredible feeling of having him slide home over and over again and she finally cried out as she went over the edge.

John barely heard Joss keen her release he was so close himself. Suddenly, his body stiffened and he cried out in his own orgasm as he ground himself into her.

He collapsed on top her panting, taking a few minutes to recover from the intensity of his orgasm. He rolled off her and reached up to free her from the cuffs. She sighed with relief to finally be free as she lowered her arms.

John raised himself up to one elbow, while he ran his thumb along her lips. "See what happens when you trust me?" he teased.

Joss smiled and kissed his thumb, "Next time I get to handcuff you."

"In the back of your car?" he asked hopefully. "You promised!"

"Anywhere you want," she purred seductively. "Now, I think we should get dressed and get out here."

John smiled at her, got up and began getting dressed. Joss put on her pants and shoes, but realized that her blouse was too badly torn to be useable. John handed her his dress shirt, "Here, wear this. I'll run you by your apartment on the way back to the precinct so you can change."

"Thanks. I don't really want to have parade around the squad room in a torn blouse."

John smirked at her, "I'm sure your colleagues wouldn't mind."

"Exactly why I don't want to do it," she snapped.

John chuckled and slipped an arm around her, leading her out to the front of the house. Joss was surprised to see no bodies or even blood in the front room. She stopped, looking around the room, puzzled, the frown lines between her eyebrows forming.

"You didn't shoot them?" she asked.

John looked surprised, "No, when I saw who had grabbed you, I realized I wasn't exactly dealing with hardened criminals, so I just winged them and let them run away. I can hunt them down and shoot them if you want me to."

"NO! Those idiots are a waste of good bullets. I'm guessing you scared them straight anyway. I just want to go home and put some fresh clothes on."

John took her hand, twining his fingers with hers and led her out to his car.


End file.
